


Family Drabbles

by AlexRyzlinGold



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly from tumblr asks, based around my human!Au with polydiamonds and polygems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Diamond =Zarina, Blue Diamond = Afina, White Diamond = Ginevra, Pink Diamond = Linnea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For your human Polydiamonds, Pink Diamond gets hurt? Doing a stupid stunt or something? And White stays with her because Blue is Yellow's plus one, 'date' for this award they were all supposed to go to, but Pink, being pink ruined that." - Tumblr anon

Zarina took one step outside in her new suit before turning around and heading straight to Ginevra's office. She muttered under her breath as she stormed down the hallway. Afina watched her go before walking outside to see what had set Zarina off.   
  
Zarina's car sat on the front lawn with most of the engine take apart and scattered around it. Linnea sat in the middle of the mess, staring intently at one particular piece of machinery.   
  
Afina walked down the driveway, getting as close to Linnea as she could without stepping on the grass. She didn't want her heels to sink into the dirt. If she tripped on the uneven ground she'd have to change and then they'd definitely end up late to the gala. While Zarina could pull off being fashionably late, it just seemed rude to be late to a gala dinner that was dedicated to you getting a medal.   
  
"Oh dear. Any particular reason you've destroyed Zarina's car?"   
  
"It's not destroyed." Linnea grunted as she stood and moved to the car, leaning over and fiddling with something in the engine.   
  
"I think Zarina might disagree."   
  
"Zarina doesn't have a degree in mechanical engineering."   
  
"Maybe not, but she does have a gala dinner to get to, tonight."   
  
Linnea's head jerked back, making a loud thud when she hit it on the bonnet of the car.   
  
"Shit!" She rubbed an oily hand on the back of her head, undoubtedly smearing oil everywhere. "I mean, shit."    
  
Linnea looked up at the sky. It was just starting to darken. "I didn't realise how late it had gotten. I thought I'd have it done by now."   
  
She turned to Afina. "You look beautiful, by the way. I'd come over there but..."   
  
Linnea waved her oily fingers in Afina's direction.   
  
"Thank you, dear. Enjoy your night of putting the car back together again."   
  
"You guys can always borrow my car, you know." Linnea said, turning back to the car.   
  
"That's okay. I believe Zarina is already getting Ginevra's keys."   
  
True to Afina's words, Zarina stormed out of the house with Ginevra's car keys in her hand.   
  
"My car better be in one piece when I get home or we're getting a divorce." Zarina said hotly before offering an arm to Afina and starting to escort her down the driveway to Ginevra's car.   
  
"Car are never in one piece, that's not how they work. Also we're not married. You're living a life of sin!" Linnea called out, getting the last line in before Zarina slammed the car door shut.   
  
With both of them gone, Linnea turned back to the car. She had only gotten back to working for a little while before something soft hit her back. She turned around to find one of her old hoodies crumpled on the ground and Ginevra leaning against the front door.   
  
They had good lighting outside, which was probably why Linnea hadn't noticed the sun start to set. But it also meant she could work on projects well into the night.   
  
"I don't think Zarina is very happy with you."   
  
Linnea shrugged her shoulders. "I meant to have it done before her and Afina needed to leave but I just kept finding small problems."    
  
She nodded towards the car. "It was making weird noises when Zarina and I went to get the groceries earlier. I didn't want her driving it until I'd made sure it was safe."   
  
"I'm starting dinner, how much longer will you be?"   
  
Linnea looked at all the parts around her. "I'm just putting it all back together now. Shouldn't take too long. I've still got that stack of tests to mark."   
  
"Good. Get finished and then we can have dinner and do our paperwork together. After you have a shower."   
  
"Oh boy!" Linnea said with a roll of her eyes. "Zarina takes Afina to a gala dinner and I get paperwork. You sure know how to treat a girl, Ginny."   
  
Ginevra just smiled and made her way across the lawn she pressed a kiss to Linnea's cheek.   
  
"Play your cards right and I'll join you for that shower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pink convincing Yellow to go tubbing with her? Everything's fine except they forget to leave a note or tell anyone where they're going, so they sorta panic Blue and White?" - from Tumblr anon

It started with Linnea saying ‘what’s the worst that could happen?’ and a series of celebratory shots. Linnea had finally quit teaching. She had loved the job. She hated the principal that constantly belittled her and spent most of their interactions talking down to her.

From there all Zarina remembers is a blur of bars and clubs and her phone dying. There were snippets of other things. Mechanical bulls. Handcuffs. Glitter and tequila, though not at the same time. At some point she’s pretty sure that she lost her jacket and ended up wearing Linnea’s glasses. There did seem to be something else that she was forgetting though...

\-----

“Diamond?” The officer in front of Ginevra said.

“Yes. Is there a problem, Officer....?”

“Uh, no? And it’s Brady. Officer Brady” He faltered under Ginevra’s heavy stare. “So when was the last time you saw this, uh, Linnea Diamond?”

“When she left to come here and pick up Zarina.”

“Zarina? Uh, is that....”

“Detective Zarina Diamond, yes.”

Afina stood behind Ginevra, frantically calling and texting both Linnea and Zarina. No one was picking up and coming to the police station was a last resort. Neither of them had arrived home after Linnea was meant to pick Zarina up. That had been at seven pm. It was now 1am and they were still not home.

Ginevra and Afina had been beside themselves. They had gone to the school, to Ginevra’s offices and even to all the places the four of them likes to frequent. Nothing. Neither Zarina or Linnea had been any place they looked.

“She, uh, went off duty...”

“I’m not asking if she’s here.” Ginevra snapped. “Though I have asked three other people and not one of them has been able to confirm she left this damn building.”

Ginevra was interrupted by Afina.

“Oh.” Afina said icily. “Well, okay then. We’re at home worrying sick and you’re getting drunk.”

Another voice spoke. “Brady, we’ve got a bit of a delicate situation here. These two need to be processed for the drunk tank. But, uhhh, the detective isn’t exactly keen on that idea.”

Ginevra closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She could already hear Afina softly, but furiously berating someone. Opening her eyes, Ginevra stared down at Officer Brady.

“It’s okay, I found them.” She said between gritted teeth before turning and shepherding her three wives out of the police precinct.

“I think we might just want to let them go.” Officer Brady said.

The other officer nodded. “I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohakusama – “the story with white, pink and yellow meet cause of a fist fight is funny as hell”  
> Tumblr Anon – “how about that one time Yellow arrested White and how White sweet talk her way out of it?”

Zarina was tired. It was so close to the end of her shift that she could practically taste it.  As her radio crackled to life, Zarina could also taste despair. She was, of course, the closest responding officer. Apparently there had been some sort of a bar fight and the owner had called the police. Zarina had expected a lot more destruction and blood.

In all honesty the bar, one that Zarina had visited once or twice in her off hours, was pretty normal. The constant chatter was slightly quieter, but everyone was still happily drinking while giving a man and two women a wide space.

The man had a red face, and thinning hair. He also nursed a rather impressive black eye and a glare. It wasn’t a particularly effective glare however. The two women he was glaring at didn’t really seem to mind too much. One of the women wore jeans and a light pink shirt with long blonde hair, while the other seemed to have straight from work, despite the fact that it was close to ten at night, and wore her hair short and slightly spikey.

Zarina sighed and approached the bar tender to get the story. Apparently the man had hit on one of the women and the other one had clocked him for it. She approached the women first.

“My name is Officer Tala and I was called over an assault charge. What happened here?”

One of the women giggled. “Oh, that would be Ginny. Kevin over there got a little handsy and she’s always been a little over protective.”

“Ginny?”

“I prefer Ginevra.” The other woman said. “And Linnea has it about right. He decided to bother her, got angry when she told him to leave and got punched when he didn’t. Apparently he’s not great at dodging right hooks.”

“Okay. I’m going to have to ask you to come down to the station with me to make a statement.” Zarina said with a sigh.

“Oh sweetheart,” Linnea said softly. “It’s not going to be that easy.”

Zarina met Ginevra’s eyes. “It’s late. I just want to get home. Don’t make this difficult for me.”

Ginevra’s eyes lit up.

“Unlike Linnea, I like to think of myself as quite easy.” Ginevra said with a grin.

Zarina just raised an eyebrow. “Your partner is right there.”

“Good point.” Ginevra turned to Linnea. “You’d say I was easy, wouldn’t you?”

Linnea laughed. “No. I told you when I was five that I was going to marry you and it still took fifteen years to get a date.”

“Point taken, but you don’t have to be so rude, love. Don’t embarrass me in front of the lovely lady-cop.” Ginevra turned back to Zarina. “She wasn’t talking about me though. If little Kevin over there wants to lay assault charges we’re going to have to lay sexual harassment charges and I don’t think he’s going to like that. Honestly, let me give the car keys to Linnea and I’m more than happy to come with you.”

Zarina stared at Ginevra for a second before deciding to ignore the lavish smile sent her way. “Deal.”

She turned and stalked over to Kevin. He didn’t like the idea of ending his night to go to the police station, and he liked the idea of being charged with sexual harassment even less. After a few minutes of intense argument and aggressive hand waving, Zarina simply forced his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

“What about her?”

Zarina halted Kevin in front of Ginevra and Linnea. “You coming?”

Ginevra made a show of tossing her keys to Linnea before standing up, placing a tip on the bar and heading out the front door.

“That answer your question, Kevin?”

The ride to the police station was full of Kevin swearing and Ginevra flirting. Zarina wasn’t sure which was worse. In the end though, Ginevra was polite enough to open the cruiser door and the precinct door while Zarina man handled Kevin inside and into a cell.

“Why isn’t she in a cell?”

“Do you see her resisting, Kevin?”

When Zarina came back to her desk Ginevra was sitting in front of it, both feet resting on the corner.

“I seem to have you all to myself, Officer Tala.”

Zarina pulled a note pad towards her. “So, tell me your side of the story again, for the record.”

Ginevra had barely started her account of the night when Zarina stifled a yawn. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough to stop Ginevra from continuing.

“When were you meant to clock off?”

Zarina glanced at her watch “Forty five minutes ago. So come on, let’s finish this up.”

Ginevra gently placed a hand over Zarina’s stopping her from writing. “I’ll sort this out.”

With that she stood and made her way to the holding cell that Kevin was sitting in.

“Hey! Ginevra, you can’t just wander off.” Zarina had to jog to keep up with Ginevra’s quick pace and long legs.

“I’ll make you a deal, Kevin. You drop your ideas of assault charges and we drop any sexual harassment charges. Deal?”

Kevin stood and leant against the cell bars in front of Ginevra. “No deal. You punched me. In the face.”

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks.”

“Deal.” Kevin said almost as soon as Ginevra had finished the sentence.

For the millionth time that day, Zarina sighed. At least it would be all over now. Ginevra took her wallet out of her back pocket and slapped a few bills into Kevin’s hand once he was set free. He left as soon as Zarina said he could.

Zarina had thought that would be the end of it, but she found both Linnea and Ginevra standing just outside the precinct. Zarina nodded to them as she started down the road. Her ride had finished the same time that she was supposed to, but there was a taxi rank a half block away.

“Officer Tala! Wait!”

Zarina paused and let Linnea run up to her.

“Yes?”

“How are you getting home? I take it you don’t have a car if you’re not heading to the parking lot.”

Ginevra quickly caught up to them, looking just as curious for an answer.

“No, I’m catching a taxi. My ride left when I was meant to clock out.”

“We can give you a ride home.” Ginevra offered.

“No, that’s fine.”

“At least let us walk you to the taxi stand.” Linnea said quickly. “One way or another it’s our fault you missed your ride.”

It was probably proper of her to decline, but Zarina just couldn’t bring herself to bother.

“Sure.”

The walk was mostly filled with Linnea chattering about the physics class she taught as Ginevra guised them through the people on the street and eventually to a taxi. She leant in and spoke to the taxi driver quickly while Linnea opened the car door for her.

“It was nice meeting you, Officer Tala. Even considering the circumstances.”

“The feeling is mutual, and you can call me Zarina.”

Linnea smiled softly. “That’s a beautiful name.” She said before she quickly shut the door and stood at the side of the road with Ginevra, waving Zarina off.

It wasn’t until the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment that Zarina realised Ginevra had already paid for her trip.

The next day a fruit basket appeared on her desk. The card was signed Ginevra and came attacked with a note that said ‘last night was fun, we should do that again sometime’. A couple of hours later the fruit basket was joined by the bouquet of flowers, this time signed by Linnea. It also came with a little note. This one said ‘its okay, she wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t okay with it. We really should meet up again though’.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from an anon tumblr prompt - "Pink and White as children and Pink steals White's puppy because A. The puppy is gorgeous and pink loves dogs; B. And Pink wanted White's attention."

Even at age ten, Ginevra didn’t like nicknames. Even her dog (a West Highland white terrier so that the fur would ruin father’s carefully picked out white carpet) didn’t get a nickname. His name was Raphael. No one was allowed to call him Raff. It sounded so stupid. She had been given the name Ginevra and if other people had a problem with that, well, they didn’t matter.

Still, calling out ‘Raphael’ when you’re dog went missing at the park was a little annoying. Not annoying enough to make Ginevra budge though.

Only Raphael hadn’t gone missing. It turned out he had been stolen, and possibly hugged to death. By a tiny, half her age, pink haired human child. She sat next to the swings, clasping Raphael to her chest.

“Give him back.”

“Oh. Hi.”

“Give him back.”

The girl let go of Raphael, but he simply plopped down in her lap, gently panting in excitement.

“My name is Linnea. I’m five.”

“I don’t care. Why did you steal my dog?”

Linnea looked down at Raphael and back up at Ginevra. “He’s cute. What’s your name?”

Ginevra stared down at Linnea for a long moment before deciding to answer. “Ginevra.”

“I’m going to call you Ginny.”

Ginevra scowled. “No you won’t. I hate nick names and I’m never going to see you again.”

“You’re wrong.” Linnea said. “You’re going to see me all the time, and you’ll have to let me call you Ginny cause when we marry I’m going to put it in our vows.”

Ginevra just scooped up Raphael and stormed off, not knowing that Linnea was her new next door neighbour.

It would take a few years, but eventually Ginevra would realise that nicknames weren’t all that bad.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon prompt - "White's getting hit on by a bunch of people she can't really threaten because she needs them for work and then suddenly Pink shows up, draping herself all over White, 'essentially claiming that booty.' "This is my wife, leave her alone m"y wife leave her alone.'"

Ginevra ground her teeth, trying not to snap at the man in front if her. Ever since they had moved to Beach City, Mr Dewey had been following her around like a lost puppy.

She didn’t want to insult him, or snap at him but by now it was a close thing. He wasn’t exactly rude or vulgar, just persistent despite being told multiple times that she was married. He was also rather sweaty.

Despite the pure annoyance that he presented, Ginevra one that Dewey could be useful. He was aiming for mayor in a few years, and considering the rather laid back nature of Beach City, and a lack of other options, he would probably get it. It was why she was at this gala after all.

Ginevra just wished he would pine after someone his own age. Despite the already receding hairline, she knew Dewey to be in his mid twenties. He was over 10 years her junior.

Dewey placed his hand over hers. Ginevra stared at the table where their hands met for a second before she stood up from the bar.

Hands wrapped around her waste from behind.

“There you are, Ginny. I see you’re keeping our future mayor company.”

Ginevra lent into Linnea’s arms as Dewey stuttered out a greeting. Ginevra gently squeezed Linnea’s hand.

“Bill, this is my wife, Linnea.”

Linnea moved to Ginevra’s side, pulling the other woman even closer to her and held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, finally. Ginny tells me all about your campaign for mayor. She’s always had an interest in the community and politics. Very caring, that’s why I married her.”

Linnea presses a kiss to Ginevra’s cheek.

“Oh dear.” Linnea said as she pulled back. “I forgot I was wearing that lipstick.”

Pressed to Ginevra’s check was a large pink lip stick print.

“You’ll have to forgive us, Bill. We’d better head into the bathroom and get that off. It was lovely to meet you through.”

With that Linnea pulled Ginevra away.

“You’re a genius, dear.” Ginevra muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt - "Sick Blue, Yellow and White with a utterly confused/Tired/exhausted/trying to hard pink? "I'm a mechanic not a doctor!!! If you were card I'd have you all fixed by now!" XD"

Linnea took the thermometers out of each of her girlfriends’ mouth in turn as she moved between their separate bedrooms. She noted each temperature and how it compared to their temperature earlier that morning. While technically only Linnea and Ginevra lived together, all of them had temporarily moved into their house while Zarina, Afina and Ginevra were sick. They all had the same flu, which basically came down to Linnea making a lot of soup (instant, she wasn’t great in the kitchen) and the others all throwing it up t about the same time. Linnea had never been so happy that Ginevra made enough money for them to have a nice house. A nice house with three bathrooms.

 

Their temperatures were all dropping, which was good, even if it seemed to be happening slowly. When Zarina and Afina had first come to stay it had been in an effort to help Linnea deal with a sick Ginevra. They had been sick too, but the three of them mildly sick together was better than just Ginevra. Ginevra had never known how to rest, and being sick was no excuse for her to not to work. She was a nightmare.

 

Then of course Zarina and Afina had taken a turn for the worse, and apparently, in a bid to not be outdone, Ginevra did too. Linnea was just glad it was the school holidays and that her immune system was made of steel after working with kids for so long.

 

That didn’t help with the feeling of helplessness though. Linnea could take apart a car. Hell, she could probably take apart the hadron collider if she got the chance  _ and  _ put it back together. But bodies? Bodies were weird.

 

Towards dinner time Ginevra, Afina and Zarina seemed to all feel a little better because they shuffled downstairs together. Wrapped in blankets and holding boxes of tissues and almost a whole pharmacy of flu relief drugs they all settled down in front of the TV and next to Linnea who had spent the past hour napping in the arm chair.

 

Linnea jerked awake, surprised to find her girlfriends in the room with her.

 

“Oh, you’re down here. How are you all feeling?”

 

Afina reached over and gently squeezed her hand. “Better. Still not great, but better.”

Zarina just groaned.

 

Ginevra turned to her and managed to actually make herself heard through the blanket she had wrapped up to her nose.

 

“You’ve been fantastic, darling.”

 

Linnea let out a huff. “I’m a mechanical engineer, not a doctor. If you were cars, I’d have fixed you by now.

 

Zarina chuckled. “If we were cars you’d be a very weird individual.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt - "For a fun Prompt, Pink Taking White And Steven sledding?"

Linnea had bought the two sleds despite the fact that it was nowhere near winter in Beach City. Pearl hadn’t said anything other than they weren’t staying at her house for another three months. So they ended up shoved to the back on the garage until the first snow fell.

 

As Pearl had started to take on more and more dance classes, Linnea often found herself looking after Steven. Garnet and Amethyst helped out where they could but they also had jobs and that often meant that Linnea had Steven all to herself for a few hours after school.

 

Today though, she had insisted that Ginevra take the afternoon off. It had been snowing steadily for the past week and it was the perfect weather for sledding.

 

Ginevra ended up giving Steven a piggy back ride as the hike up the short hill by the beach. Linnea pulled the two sleds behind her, complaining the whole way.

 

“This was your idea, dear. Suck it up.”

 

Linnea blew her a raspberry.

 

Ginevra frowned distastefully at the sled. She would go on it. Of course she would. She already knew that Steven was giving her puppy dog eyes and she wasn’t even looking at him. She looked to at her legs and back at the sled. She would fit. Probably. Maybe.

 

Ginevra settled Steven onto the sled and awkwardly climbed on behind him. Linnea stood above them, grinning. Ginevra eyed her up. Honestly, that sort of grin was never good. Linnea pressed a kiss to Steven’s head and then pushed against Ginevra’s shoulders.

 

The sped down the hill, but only got about halfway down before the slid to the side and awkwardly toppled over.

 

It was hard to be annoyed at being tossed from the sled when Steven lay on the ground next to her laughing his head off. Without any warning, Ginevra scooped up and handful of snow and rolled over. Once she was next to Steven she shoved the snow onto the top of his head and rubbed it in.

 

“You better not be laughing at me.” She teased.

 

Steven just laughed louder, so Ginevra pulled him to her, causing him to collapse on top of her.

 

“I think you might have to go down with Grandma Linnea, rather than me.”

 

“That’s okay!” Steven said with a grin. “We’ll just have to race you.”

 

“I think I can live with that. If you can live with losing, of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt - “someone Mommy shamming preggo White and Pink deciding to kick there ass. She gets arrested by the mommy shammer's husband, and spends an hour in a cell without medical attention (just a few stitches and a really bad black eye.) , but Yellow is ranked higher than him and points out his wife attached first once she shows up at work after leaving Blue to comfort White at home? And Pink is released into Yellow's custody?”

Ginevra being pregnant was quite possibly the weirdest thing Linnea had ever experienced in her whole life. And she had taught high schoolers. Normally, Ginevra didn’t do mood swings. She had a sort of slowly boiling temper that grew and grew until it was too late and she was yelling at you. Not that she ever really yelled at her wives, but Linnea had dropped into her office enough to know it did happen when someone was particularly stupid.

Along with the mood swings though, her emotions would build up and explode, except it wouldn't be whatever emotion Linnea thought Ginevra was feeling. She'd look furious and end up crying. She'd be tearing up and end up laughing.

Linnea really hoped this was one of the times she ended up yelling. Because other wise Linnea was going to smack the woman in front of her.

The other thing Linnea had learnt over the course of Ginevra's pregnancy was that strangers tended to approach Ginevra and asked rather invasive questions. Or worse, try to touch Ginevra's stomach. That never went well.

Ginevra had a very large personal bubble that could only generally be breached by her wives. She didn't deal well with strangers. Like the lady in front of them that haf started by talking to them quite nicely. Right up until the other woman asked about the father. Apparently using a sperm donor wasn't an acceptable answer.

They had spent the last five minutes listening to her rant, trying and failing to politely extract themselves. Ginevra was a firm believer in proper manners.

Linnea watched Ginevra closely. She wasn't even really paying attention to what the lady standing across from them was saying. All Linnea saw the distressed look flash across Ginevra's face.

She swung and hit the other woman square in the jaw. It was too much to hope that would be the end of it. As focused as she had been, Linnea had somehow forgotten about the woman's husband.

The police officer husband. Standing right next to her. Linnea was swiftly, and rather roughly cuffed and shoved into the back of a cruiser, leaving a rather distraught Ginevra on the sidewalk.

Well shit.

“It's not a good idea to hit a police officer's wife, lady.” The lady sneered from the passenger seat of the car.

Linnea rolled her eyes, tensing her jaw and trying to figure out how badly hurt it was. Her jaw ached, and she could tell she had a split lip. Her eye was starting to swell shut too, but right now it wasn't too bad.

“Good advice. I'll file it next to ‘don't insult a pregnant woman’.”

\------

It took two hours of waiting in a cell for Linnea to finally be led to an interrogation room to give her account of events.

“I'm Officer Marcus Bailey. You've been charged with assault on a Mrs Georgina Bailey. Could you please state your name for the record.”

“I'll spell it for you. I.W.A.N.T.M.Y.L.A.W.Y.E.R. It's pronounced ‘I want my lawyer’.” Linnea said with a smirk.

“Look, just cooperate and I'm sure you'll just get a fine, or community service.”

“Or, here's an idea, I can get my lawyer instead. You know, the one I asked for.”

Officer Bailey growled and stood. “I'll get right on that. Until then you can enjoy your own company.”

“Great. I've been dying for some good conversation.”

Officer Bailey left her alone for the next half hour.

“We've got your lawyer coming in but he'll be a good half an hour yet so let's get started on your statement.”

Linnea raised an eyebrow. “My lawyer, huh? Strange. Since my lawyer is female and you never asked me for any contact info.”

Just then the door burst open and a rather large lady with two buns on the side of her head bustled in.

“Sorry for the delay, Linnea. I only got the call fifteen minutes ago and you know where my office is.”

“Who the hell are you?”

The woman paused from where she was opening her briefcase on the table and turned to Officer Bailey.

“Oh, where are my manners.” She held a hand out that Bailey weakly shook. “I'm Holly Agate, Mrs Diamond's lawyer. Her wife called me after the incident. Now could you tell me who's in charge of this case?”

“Officer Bailey, and I'm in charge.”

“Bailey. Bailey. Bailey. No relation to the defendant, I assume.”

“She's his wife.” Linnea snorted.

“Oh. Well I guess we'll just have to wait then.”

“For what?” Bailey asked.

“Another officer to be assigned of course.” Holly replied as she started to repack her briefcase. “You can't very well work on a case your wife is involved in. That's not very ethical now is it?”

“No, it's not.” A voice came from the hallway.

“Oh, Zarina I didn't see you there! I must have left the door open. My apologies. You know how I get about my cases.”

Officer Bailey stood up quickly. “Captain! I…”

“Honestly Bailey, what the hell were you thinking?” Zarina snapped. “I don't think you did a single thing right at all in this case. First you fail to call her back up and make an arrest you're personally involved with. Then you allow your wife to ride in the squad car with you while you have a suspect in the back. That's not even taking into account that you were meant to be on patrol on the other side of the city.”

“I was on break ma’am.”

“Don't ever interrupt me again!” Zarina yelled. “And you weren't on break because by all accounts you took your break an hour ago. I know, I was looking for you and everyone I asked said you had gone out to lunch with your wife. But we'll breeze past that you just blatantly lied to me.”

Zarina took a step towards Officer Bailey.

“So not only should you have been elsewhere, when taking the suspect in you forcibly restrained her despite the fact that she never resisted arrest. I've looked over the footage and there is no reason she should have a black eye or a split lip. Speaking of, you failed to give her any medical attention and if you have given her a concussion any confession or statement would be suspect if she had a good enough lawyer. Trust me, Holly is a damn fine lawyer too.”

Zarina waved a hand towards Holly. The other woman perked up and smiled slightly.

“Though,” Zarina drawled. “speaking of Holly should we even go over the fact that you failed to call this woman's lawyer when she clearly asked for one. I've seen the security tapes from the past half hour. You sat at your desk and didn't even try to get a public defender. What of this case haven't you made a mockery of, Bailey? Do you really care so little about this community that you think your conduct was becoming of a police officer?”

“Ma’am, I saw her punch Georgina.”

“You have made a mockery of this case and I can tell you now, it will get thrown out of court because of your blatant disregard of the proper procedure. We have due process for a reason Bailey. Now get out. I'll deal with you tomorrow.”

Officer Bailey nearly tripped in his rush to leave.

Zarina waited until she was sure he was gone before she rushed to Linnea's side.

“Are you okay, Linnea? Ginevra was beside herself when she got home.”

Linnea shrugged. “I've been better. Let's get this over with so we can go home.”

It took another half an hour for Linnea to give her statement and for Holly to be happy enough to or a case together but it was worth it when Linnea left and saw Officer Bailey and his wife outside the precinct.

“ Haven't you heard? It's not a good idea to hit a police captain’s wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from tumblr anon - "How about that time Amethyst wanted revenge for getting busted alot by Zarina so she filled her police cruiser with balloons"

Amethyst didn't hate Chief Diamond. She didn't exactly like her considering all the community service Amethyst had done under her supervisions, but she definitely didn't hate her. Which was why she had only picked balloons to fill her police cruiser with. Amethyst had considered just cracking a window and filling as much of the car as she could with glitter. Balloons seemed politer.

 

In hindsight, balloons hadn't been the best idea. Mainly because now that Amethyst had the cruiser open, she needed to blow all of the balloons up and write in them. She couldn't leave a job half done. Writing on the balloons was important. Chief Diamond needed to know it was her, or at least one of the Famethyst.

 

She was going to damn well do this and it would be fantastic.

 

\-----

 

Zarina just stared at her cruiser. Without opening the door she could see it was full of balloons. Big purple ones. With the letter ‘A’ drawn in each one with thick black lines. Hand drawn too. At least whichever Famethyst member did this put in some effort.

 

Zarina turned back to the precinct. One of the junior officers could deal with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio_storm from AO3 - “Afina is having family issues and her three wives are there to support her through it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, BD is in her mid twenties here. Her parents were very overbearing so she ended up working part time while she writes. They didn’t want her to go to university/college and were basically waiting to marry her off when she met YD, WD and PD. At this point they’ve been dating for about six months to a year.

Afina hadn’t thought her parents would take the news she was dating three women well. She didn’t think that they’d outright disown her though. Especially not in front of her three girlfriends too.

Ginevra stood from the dining table.

“Enough. I will not sit here and listen to you disparage our relationship simply because you don’t understand it.”

Afina did not leave with them that night, but she did turn up at Ginevra and Linnea’s apartment three days later with a box of possessions. Linnea called Zarina, ordering her to come over.

“They told me I had to choose between you and them. I said I wouldn’t give you up. So they kicked me out. They disowned me and kicked me out. I only had half an hour to pack. Where am I going to stay? I don’t earn enough to go renting.”

Zarina, Ginevra and Linnea just pressed in closer, pulling Afina to them.

They spent the night snuggled on the couch as Afina alternated between ranting about her parents and crying. Eventually, Afina fell into an exhausted sleep, and Zarina carried her to the large bed in Ginevra’s room.

Afina woke the next morning, surrounded by her girlfriends. Linnea’s hand was gently running through her hair.

“It’s okay.” Linnea whispered. “We’re here. We’ll always be here. It doesn’t matter what happens, we’re going to get through this.”

Maybe it was time they moved in together. Linnea already knew she’d be with these women for the rest of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr anon - "one day Pink's gut feelings are going haywire, and she checks all the cars, finding that Yellow's has been messed with. she takes it apart, and all wives are sorta mad at her for various reasons, this just makes them angrier. while she's working on the car she finds a car bomb. It goes off, but Pink managed to get Away in time, so it knocks her out and gives her some deep cuts. White gets home at 5pm, finding Pink in the kitchen all bloody, trying to clean herself up."

Sometimes Linnea just felt restless. She felt like her skin was crawling and her nerves were on fire. She didn’t always know what set off the feeling, but generally it was something bad. The last time she had felt this horrible Linnea had been twelve and Ginevra had been locked out of her house and prepared to spend the night on her front doorstep. It snowed that night, so much that both of their schools had closed down the next day. Linnea had instead insisted she sleep on the couch in her room.

  
Now Linnea was pacing the lower level of their house, making sure not to wake up any of her wives or daughters. She found herself in the large garage, pacing around all of the cars they had stored there. Linnea didn’t often drive her pink cadillac, so it sat towards the back of the garage next to Afina’s car. Mostly, if they wanted to go out Linnea used her motorbike and Afina walked. Afina loved to go on walks to the park down the street.

  
The only ones who used their cars regularly were Ginevra and Zarina when they both went into work. Linnea moved between the cars, dragging her fingers across the various hoods.

  
Eventually Linnea stopped, drumming her fingers on the hood in Zarina’s car. Technically, Zarina had a police cruiser that she could use. She just preferred to leave it locked up at the precinct and take her personal car to work.

  
Linnea walked around Zarina’s car. There on the concrete floor behind the car was a trail of some sort of fluid. Linnea knelt. The fluid was cloudy and sticky. Heading to the tool bench at the back of the garage Linnea picked out a torch before peering under Zarina’s car. There was a small pool of fluid that really shouldn’t have been there.

  
——

  
Linnea was gone by the time her wives woke up. She’d left a message on the fridge saying that she had gone for an early morning run. It was a lie, but it was a believable one.

  
She got a call at 7.30 exactly.

  
“Linnea! Why the hell is my car on blocks and missing two wheels?”

  
Linnea rearranged the bag on her shoulder so it sat better.

  
“There’s a very good reason for that.”

  
“Which is?” Zarina growled in frustration.

  
“I’m doing a thing. It’s important.”

  
“So is my job, Linnea!”

  
“Just take my car.”

  
Zarina hung up swiftly. Linnea pocketed her phone. She managed to get most of the way to her destination before her phone rang again. This time it was Afina.

  
“Sweetie, when are you home from your run? The kids want to go to the park.”

  
At four and three Pearl, Yellow and Blue were more than a handful. Some days it took both Afina and Linnea to hand the three of them. Blue especially needed to be watched carefully. If she could find trouble she headed straight for it. From Afina’s tense voice Linnea could tell that today was going to be one of those days.

  
“I’m sorry. Something came up that I need to deal with.”

  
“Linnea, where are you?”

  
“It’s not important, Afina.”

  
Afina sighed. “Please tell me you’re not in Vegas.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“I don’t know if I believe you.”

  
Linnea sighed and wiped the start of tears from the edges of her eyes. It was better that they didn’t know what she was doing. Afina in particular. She had a tendency to overreact to bad news.

  
“I promise I’m not. I’ve … I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

  
——

  
It was late when Linnea stumbled into the house. She made her way straight to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit from the hallway cupboard on her way.

  
Linnea dropped her backpack on the floor and managed to get the first aid kit on the counter before she dropped it. It clattered loudly and Linnea froze for a second, waiting to hear any noise deeper into the house.

  
Once her nerves settled again, Linnea gritted her teeth and for to work. First was the task of removing her biking jacket. There were slices through the arms that cut through to the skin. The blood from the cuts had dried and left the jacket lining stuck to her arms. It took a bit of struggling and a fair amount of swearing, but Linnea got the jacket off. Not without reopening one of the deeper wounds though.

  
“Shit, shit, shit.”

  
Linnea rushed to the sink, holding her arm over it while she reached for a tea towel. She wrapped the towel around her arm as best she could before pulling the first aid kit back to her.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
Linnea jerked at the sudden noise behind her. One hand flew out and she ended up punching the first aid kit across the counter.

  
Soft feet padded across the tiled floor and a hand was softly laid on Linnea’s shoulder.

  
“Linnea, what … oh.”

  
Linnea let out a ragged breath and leant into the touch.

  
“I’ve had a rough day, Ginny.”

  
Ginevra gently led Linnea into the dining room and forced her to sit while she went back for the first aid kit and a damp tea towel.

  
She sat with Linnea and wiped away the blood on her arms before setting about properly cleaning the cuts there.

  
“Zarina’s car?”

  
“Someone cut the breaks, and I didn’t have time to fix them so I just made sure she couldn’t drive it.”

  
“What was wrong with just telling her?”

  
“Well if I did that I wouldn’t have been able to spy on the car she did take into work. Someone did try to tamper with it. I got videos of him though.”

  
Ginevra turned Linnea’s arm over, inspecting it carefully.

  
“And you got yourself cut up in the process.”

  
Linnea’s other arm had stopped bleeding and Ginevra moved her focus to it. Once again wiping away the blood and inspecting the cuts there.

  
“It wasn’t my best plan, I’ll admit that.” Linnea said sheepishly.

  
“You should have come to us. You’re lucky you don’t need stitches. You’re lucky you’re not dead.”

  
“Ginny…”

  
“No.” Ginevra said quietly, but firmly. “I have to deal with the fact that Zarina has a dangerous job, I don’t want to spend my life worrying about you getting into trouble too. At least she has the training on how to deal with it. Next time, come to us. We can help.”

  
“I … I will. I love you Ginny.”

  
“I love you too. Now stop being an idiot.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr anon - "Some idiot bets Pink 3.5 mil while she's out shopping with Blue Pearl (when BP is like, 10?) To hotwire a police car and get away with it. Pink does it, leading the entire police department on a huge chase but they don't know who's driving the car so when pink and Blue Pearl get away they don't know who it is and everything is fine for about a month when White and Yellow find the cop car and the money XD"

It wasn’t often that Blue was found without either Yellow or Pearl. Especially since the three of them were rather terrible at making friends. Today though Pearl was with Afina on a book signing a few towns over and Yellow had gone to Empire City with Ginevra and Zarina to sort out the last few matters of their move to Beach City. If Linnea hadn’t been going crazy being stuck in the house, she probably wouldn’t have insisted that she have some alone time.

  
Blue was the one person who wouldn’t leave her alone though. Even when Linnea had first come back from the hospital she woke in the late afternoon to find Blue curled up next to her reading. It had been a  few months since then though, and while Blue was bearable with searching looks and questioningly quirked eyebrows (that made her look much older than her eight years of age), Ginevra, Zarina and Afina had been positively stifling.

  
Pearl and Yellow had often followed Blue when Linnea had still been bed ridden. Surrounded by her three daughters chattering about their day, her eyes closed and either Pearl or Yellow translating for Blue had sent Linnea off to a restful sleep more times than she could count. Blue was always there when she was woken up for dinner though. Yellow normally was too, completing both her and Blue’s homework - a habit they had never managed to stop. Pearl would be heard from downstairs, normally yelling at Zarina for trying to lift something heavy that might rip her stitches (even long after the stitches had been removed). For someone so young her voice could carry. Something Linnea was sure she had inherited off Ginevra.

  
With all the others gone, it didn’t take Linnea much to convince Blue that they should go for a walk, or really anything to get out of the house. So, Linnea and Blue found themselves walking down Beach City’s boardwalk, signing to each other as Blue filled Linnea in on some of the things she had discovered around Beach City with the help of Yellow and a whole lot of curiosity.

  
Of all the things that had surprised Linnea to find however (and it had to be pretty surprising to beat a giant fry mascot), was Gary. Linnea had met Gary several years ago in Las Vegas. She had seen him win and lose more money than was healthy, but it never seemed to bother him either way.

  
“Linnea? Is that you?”

  
Linnea turned, quickly signing to Blue.

  
‘Wait one second.’

  
“Gary?”

  
“It is you? What are you doing in Beach City?”

  
Linnea accepted Gary’s friendly handshake. “I live here now. The family moved here about a month ago. One of the wives got offered a job here. What about you? What are you doing in Beach City? I was sure you actually lived in Vegas.”

  
Linnea took the effort to sign as she talked. All of them did really, and more often than not they’d start doing it when Blue wasn’t around too.

  
Gary laughed. “No, but I do spend a lot of time there. I’m actually visiting a friend here. His name is Billy. We’re both trying to become mayor in our respective towns. What have you been up to? Aside from the move?”

  
Linnea shrugged a little awkwardly. It was probably best not to mention the incident that had resulted in a stint in hospital.

  
“Not too much. Blue and I were just exploring town, and aside from that it’s just been the same as normal.”

  
Blue offered Gary a small wave.

  
“Oh, I did learn how to hotwire a car though. I got bored recently.”

  
Gary grinned at her. “Want to put that to the test?”

  
“What were you thinking?”

  
“Steal a police car. If you can get away with that scott free I’ll give you … oh, I don’t know … thirty thousand?”

  
Linnea narrowed her eyes at Gary. “And what do you want with a police car?”

  
Gary held up his hands. “Nothing, I swear. I just thought it would add a little challenge to the deal.”

  
Linnea turned to Blue.

  
‘Want to help me steal a car?’ She signed.

———

  
They picked Zarina’s car for obvious reasons. The main one being that they the keys back at the house. Linnea was not above skirting the edges of a bet in order to win. Gary had never said that she had to hotwire the car. It was more implied. They only had two hours anyway, so any advantage was useful.

  
Only the keys weren’t at the house. Zarina had apparently taken them with her, which wasn’t exactly strange, just mildly irritating. Linnea stared at the cruiser for a second before shrugging. There was never a best time to learn how to hotwire a car, now would just have to do for Blue.

  
The hot wiring wasn’t the tricky, apparently. If there was one thing Linnea knew, it was cars. High speed chases however were not quite her forte. Linnea was always open to new experiences though.

  
Everything had gone great, right up until Linnea pulled up at a red light next to one of Beach City’s police officers waiting to cross the road. He waved. Linnea waved back. Then the officer started to frown and walk towards them. It wasn’t smart, but Linnea had panicked. She floored it.

  
Then obviously it had been called in and suddenly Linnea was driving as fast as she could through the small town with Blue pointing in the direction she should go. It was only a hidden path that Blue insisted she go down that allowed them to get away. Hidden by low hanging branches, Linnea and Blue sat silently.

  
Slowly, Linnea started to relax as Blue let out a nervous giggle before offering Linnea high five.

  
‘Don’t tell your mothers.’ Linnea signed before slapping Blue’s hand gently. ‘Like, ever. Good lord, that just happened.’

  
Gary greeted them with a lot more enthusiasm than losing thirty thousand dollars warranted. Considering the circumstances it was probably going straight into Blue’s college fund.

  
They arrived home without meeting another police officer by some miracle. Now all Linnea needed to do was un-hotwire the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Stars on AO3 - “Afina, Zarina and Linnea waiting nervous in the waiting room of the hospital while Ginevra gives birth”

There had been complications when Ginevra gave birth. In the end she had needed an emergency caesarean. They had wanted to be in the room with her but Ginevra’s mother (who also happened to be a nurse at that very hospital) had told them to scram. Blanche was very much Ginevra’s mother, and much like her daughter, left them no room to argue. Especially not when it came to Ginevra’s well being.

They all dealt with their banishment differently. Zarina took to pacing. Afina sat silently, staring straight at the wall while she slowly clenched and unclenched her fists. Linnea however started to talk to everybody. It had started with the nurses, but soon moved on to the others in the waiting room and even the janitorial staff who had only stopped by to quickly empty the bin.

They are all tense, and trying to avoid setting each other off.

The moment Blanche entered the waiting room the three of them surrounded her. She wisely didn’t let them get a single word in.

“She’s fine, we’re just waiting for her to wake up from the anesthetic. Come on through, and once Ginevra wakes up we’ll introduce you all to the newest member of the family.”

They all filed into Ginevra’s room and took turns watching over her while the others talked quietly. After about an hour Ginevra slowly started to wake. Blanche bustled forward and gently laid a hand on Ginevra’s chest as she tried to sit up.

“Hold on there, just lie down and relax. Everything went fine. Your little bub is in good health.”

“Mother.” Ginevra rasped out. “Can I see her?”

“Of course. I’ll go get her, you just relax.”

Blanche grabbed Zarina’s arm on the way out. “Make sure she has a drink and don’t let her get out of the bed.”

It took only a few moments, and then Blanche was back with a tiny baby in her arms and another nurse following behind with a plastic crib. All four women in the room seemed to light up as soon as they saw the bundle in Blanche’s arms. Blanche gently lowered the baby into Ginevra’s arms, supporting both of them.

“Congratulations, dear. She’s perfectly healthy and has quite the set of lungs on her once you get her going. Do you have a name already?”

Ginevra hummed happily, but tiredly. “Pearl. After my sister.”

Blanche beamed down at Ginevra. “I’m sure she would have loved that.”

Ginevra’s eyes started to drop closed again.

“You need to rest some more. Pearl will be here when you wake up, and I’m sure at least one of your ladies will be too.”

Ginevra made something like a noise of agreement as Blanche moved Pearl away and placed her back into her crib. She was instantly surrounded by Afina and Linnea while Zarina went to Ginevra’s side.

Afina trailed a finger down Pearl’s cheek. “She’s so small.”

“Nah.” Linnea said. “She’s perfect.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon from AO3 - “Can I request a chapter of maybe when they all met or maybe their wedding day.?”

I’ve gone with how Afina/BD met the others because I’ve already previously covered how PD and WD met and how they met YD.

Zarina first met Afina at the library where Afina worked in the afternoons. Zarina had been asked to look at a few cold cases from before her time on the police force. While the case files held most of the info she needed, Zarina wanted some of the newspapers from when the crimes happened.

  
Zarina had only moved to Empire City a few years ago and she hadn’t spent much time exploring the city beyond her patrols. It was Linnea and Ginevra who dragged her around the city and pointed out that there was a library a few blocks from the police precinct.

  
The moment Zarina saw Afina she was taken. Their first conversation had been nothing more than a stuttering mess and Afina calmly showing Zarina how to search for the articles she needed.

  
Afina smiled softly, and listened intently. Her presence was huge, but only when you looked for it.

  
Zarina left flustered.

  
—–

Zarina had been nervous about mentioning her meeting with Afina to her girlfriends. They’d only been dating for a few months, but Zarina already felt so strongly about Linnea and Ginevra.

  
Her fears and nerves were for nothing.

  
“Oh, you mean Afina!” Linnea said with realisation. “I know her. Well, not really but we’ve talked a few times. I know what you mean though, she’s delightful.”

  
Ginevra snorted. “Be glad you didn’t have to listen to the babbling she did when she first met her.”

  
“You can tease me about it once you’ve met her too.” Linnea said. “She’s gorgeous.”

  
“Is that so? Maybe I should meet her then.”

  
——

  
They had gone to the library the next day.

  
Ginevra held her hand out and Afina shook it gently. She had dragged both Linnea dnd Zarina with her for this meeting. If both of them seemed so taken with Afina, there was no reason for Ginevra to not meet her.

  
“So you’re the one my girlfriends are so infatuated with.”

  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I never meant to cause any distress in your relationship.”

  
Afina glanced at Zarina and Linnea, both of whom were bright red.

  
“Why did you suggest this?” Zarina hissed at Linnea.

  
“She’s usually better at this sort of thing.”

  
Ginevra rolled her eyes. “Afina, is it?”

  
“Uh, yes. Again I’m so sorry that I've…”

  
Ginevra interrupted her. “You really don’t need to apologise for their attraction. Now tell me, what’s your option on polygamy?”

  
“I … what?”

  
“I’m trying to ask you out, my dear.”

  
Afina looked at the three of them.

  
“That sounds lovely.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr anon - "Zarina busts the Famethysts vandalizing something and a hilarious foot chase through town ensue"

Whenever Zarina found herself feeling particularly bored she sat in her office at the precinct with  and waited. Beach City was a small town, and her job as Chief of Police mostly consisted of paper work, rosters and report reading. Zarina took her entertainment where she could, and mostly that was dealing with the Famethyst.  
  
The Famethysts were nothing more than a bunch of bored high schoolers who liked to cause a little trouble. Zarina couldn’t even comprehend how so many of them had the same name, but she had made a special effort to recognise and remember all of their faces and names. Apparently the previous Chief hadn’t, because the first time Zarina had casually greeted Jay, Cheeky and Sharky while she had been patrolling the three of them had freaked out. Zarina got a call from Jay’s mother later that afternoon asking what she had said.  
  
Despite being mostly harmless, they still did try to push a few too many boundaries and Zarina often got calls from the shop owners on the boardwalk when the Famethyst started to act up. Zarina didn’t think there was a single Friday afternoon where she hadn’t caught them doing something.  
  
The call came Fishstew Pizza. The Famethysts has walked past with several backpacks that clinked suspiciously. Zarina quickly set out to follow behind them. She found the Famethyst gathered around in one of Beach City’s few back alleys.  
  
Zarina saw Carnie first from where the short teenager was rather badly acting as lookout. Zarina stood behind Carnie for a few minutes and watched as Jay, Skinny and Amethyst worked together to spray paint something on one of the brick walls.It took Zarina a few moments, but she finally realised that the three of them were working on an image of her.  
  
“My neck isn’t that long. Nor is my neck that long.” Zarina said blandly.  
  
To give them credit, the Famethyst did react quickly. Carnie jolted in shock while most of the others spread out, subtly blocking Zarina’s path to the three spray painters. Jay lifted Amethyst over a nearby wall and Skinny took off with a backpack full of paint cans. Jay was the last one to run off and Zarina just rolled her eyes.  
  
“The rest of you had better get home.”  
  
With that Zarina turned around and picked up her pace. She knew the streets of Beach City. It wasn’t big and Zarina had spent more time than she’d be willing to admit purposefully trying to learn every street, side passage and alleyway. Amethyst was long gone, and Skinny would come out on the other side of the block. Jay however only had a short head start and Zarina wasn’t going to let all of them get away.  
  
Zarina could tell what way Jay had gone from the knocked over rubbish bins and disgruntled Beach City citizens. Zarina charged down the boardwalk, ducking and dodging around people. Several people pointed the direction she should run. It took a few minutes but Zarina finally caught up enough to get Jay in her sights.  
  
“Jay! Give up now.”  
  
Jay glanced behind her a grinned before pushing herself faster. She jumped down the boardwalk stairs. Her hand gripped the railing, swung her whole body around and disappeared.  
  
Zarina sped up and she got closer to the edge of the boardwalk. With a great push of of her legs she launched off a nearby bench, over the boardwalk railing and onto the hot sand beneath. The only place for jay to have gone from the beach was back under the boardwalk. Zarina turned on her heel, making sure not slide too much on the loose sand.  
  
Jay was headed straight towards one of the beach maintenance hatches that ran beneath the city. Her hand was on the handle when Zarina caught up with her.  
  
“It’s locked, Jay. Now get your ass back up on the boardwalk. You’d better believe that you’re painting over that caricature.”  
  
Jay opened her mouth, but let it snap shut when Zarina glared at her.  
  
“No, you can’t get the rest of the Famethyst to help. If Skinny and Amethyst don’t keep a low profile over the next few days they’ll end up doing the exact same thing.”  
  
“Wait, even if I’ve already covered it up?”  
  
Zarina smirked. “Even then.”  
  
At least chasing down the Famethyst was more fun than paper work.  
  
Jay grunted unhappily. “Fine. Have you got the paint already or do we need to swing by the hardware store?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr anon - "Blue and Yellow sneak in a Savannah cat (those are the cats that gives big as big dogs that you can own.) And they don't get caught until it's nearly fully grown and it attacks White and Pink while they're starting to get busy. XD."

Zarina and Afina sat on the couch with Ginevra standing above them. Linnea sat with the large cat at her feet. Somehow both Afina and Zarina had kept the cat a secret for the past few months until it wandered out of Afina’s office and into their bedroom almost as soon as Ginevra had taken off her clothes.

That had quickly put a stop to any fun between Linnea and herself.

“Explain this …. thing.” Ginevra spat.

“Its a Savannah Cat.” Zarina said.

“We could agree between a dog and cat.” Adina explained.

“That’s not an explanation!”

“We wanted the kids to grow up with an animal.” Zarina said. “Do you have any idea how many people I meet that are terrified of the police dogs.”

Ginevra rubbed a hand over her face. “I’m not even pregnant yet.”

“I mean, we’re keeping him though aren’t we?” Asked Linnea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr anon - “Pink somehow gets herself and Pearl lost in the middle of nowhere, in the woods, with no cell service, on Pearl's, Amythest's and Garnet's wedding. Pearl starts crying and pink feels awful so she trades her broken down Mercedes-Maybach s600 for a Friesian horse with a saddle and all, (who is named Palaquin.) And she and Pearl ride into the ceremony on this beautiful horse, (20 mins late) and pinks all "Your suitors my lady." Embarrassing poor Pearl.”

“What do you mean you don’t know where we are?” Pearl said very calmly.

 

Or at least what she considered calmly since Linnea had just told her they were lost. In the middle of a forest. Half an hour before she was meant to get married to Amethyst and Garnet.

 

“Calm down Pearl, it will be okay.”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I don’t even have signal. Why in the world did I let you convince me that you knew a shortcut through the woods? You’ve never even been camping! I thought  it was bad enough that the car broke down.”

 

“Well, you’re right about the camping.” Linnea said slowly. “But these woods really should back right onto the venue.”

 

Pearl let out a frustrated scream into her hands. Linnea gently pulled her into a hug. It was Pearl’s scream in the end that saved them.

 

John was a farmer, and while he didn’t see a lot of different people on a daily basis so all new people he ended up meeting were pretty memorable, he was pretty sure the two women in tuxedos would be the top of his list.

 

“Uhh, are you two lost?”

 

Linnea’s face lit up and she left Pearl to take a few steps forward to John, holding out a hand for him to shake.

 

“You, good sir, are a blessing! You see, we’re quite lost out here and I need to get Pearl to her wedding. Our car broke down, so if you can point us in the direction of the Winter Gardens, we’d appreciate that.”

 

John rubbed at his neck. “You’re quite a while away. But uh, if you follow me I can at least get you out of the forest.”

 

It took a shockingly short time for them to get out of the woods and to the side of the road where a rather large friesian horse was tethered next to Linnea’s broken down Mercedes.

 

“You literally had us talking in circles!” Pearl hissed out.

 

“Hey John! I want to make you a deal. You lend us your horse and you can have my car.”

 

John looked at the car skeptically. “It’s broken.”

 

“I’ll repair it. We just really need to get to the gardens. In like ten minutes.” Linnea dangled the keys from her fingertips.

 

John took in Pearl’s stressed pacing and sighed. “Sure, but you’re not gonna make it on time.”

 

John gave Linnea directions while Pearl introduced herself to the friesian. Once John and Linnea had shook hands, Pearl quickly untethered the horse and mounted.

 

“Aunt Linnea, do you know how to ride?”

 

Linnea clambered on after Pearl, wrapping her arms tightly around Pearl’s waist.

 

“Not even a little bit.” She said cheerfully.

 

Pearl sighed. “You should have taken lessons with us. Just … hold on okay? And give me directions.”

 

\-----

 

It took them half an hour to get to the Winter Gardens where Garnet and Amethyst were wildly pacing by the gates while a gaggle of their parents tried to calm them down. Even Sapphire was having trouble stopping Garnet from 

 

“Your suitors, my Lady!” Linnea exclaimed from the top of the horse.

 

Pearl just rolled her eyes and greeted her soon-to-be wives with a gentle kiss each.

 

“Uh, could someone help me down. I’m not actually sure how I managed to get up here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop prompts in the comments or on my tumblr: alexryzlingold


End file.
